Every Girl
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: Maybe a little reverse psychology is exactly what Fate thought they needed...because it's about time. Dana/Logan- oneshot.


A/n: I thought of this one-shot when my English teacher gave us an assignment similar to the one in this story. It's a short DL fic. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. If I did, it would probably be Dana 101, and Dana and Logan would be together.

**Every Girl**

"Dana, roll the dice," Logan said as he handed her the dice. The gang was sitting in Brenner Hall's lounge playing Stress or Confess. Dana grabbed the dice and rolled.

"Two, Confess," Zoey said.

"Okay, Confess, Confess," Dana said thinking. "Confess, huh. Um, I don't know. Oh, okay, I have something."

"Alright, come on, what is it?" Logan replied, rushing her.

"Calm down, Nancy boy. Okay, so, ya know how every little girl dreams of being a princess, and she always wants to be the pretty, perfect, popular girl? She wants to be like her favorite pop star. Or there are the girls who are sporty, but they still wish they were on the pep squad rather than playing football in kindergarten."

Everyone looked at her like she had three heads, but still nodded slowly to show that they knew what she meant. "So, even though I pretend to be all tough and all, I used to be the little girl who had a pink bedroom and had her dad call her 'princess.' But," she said changing her face to a harder look, "if any of you tell, I will….um, use your imaginations."

The rest of the group looked at her with limp jaws and wide eyes, upon finding out her deepest, darkest secret.

"Whoa," was Logan's take on the situation. "You're dead serious aren't you?" Dana nodded in response. Logan started laughing, so Dana leaned over closer to him, and smacked him on the back of his head, since she was conveniently seated next to him. "Ow, that hurt."

Dana just shrugged and said, "My bad," with a careless hint in her tone as if she didn't care. She tossed the dice to Nicole. "Go." Nicole tossed the dice to a five.

"Aw, man, Stress," Nicole said disappointed, since if it was Confess, she would just name her newest boy toy.

"Okay, I have one," Michael said, smirking like he had an evil plan. "You have to turn down the next hot guy that asks you to hang out." Nicole stared at him like he was crazy. After awhile of convincing, Nicole finally agreed.

Coco walked in, "The guys gotta go; It's ten thirty." Despite begs for just ten more minutes, Coco wouldn't budge and made the guys leave while telling them to go back to their dorms.

"Fine," Zoey replied as she dragged Nicole and Dana off to their dorm.

--

"Alright, class, now you can have a seat," Mr. Gunbrook said as the morning bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. The kids slowly quieted down and trickled to their seats from their groups of gossip.

"Now today we will be discussing the use of literary devices in works of literature. The most common literary devices are listed on the board," he started the class with, followed by reading the list and descriptions of them.

Halfway through the class, Logan slipped a note into the laces of his shoes while he pretended to tie them. He slowly lifted his foot and placed it on the edge of Dana's seat, pretending that he was only propping his feet up. Dana knew what he was doing since it was the normal way of note passing among the brighter students of PCA, seeing as it was fairly discreet.

Dana reached behind her, pretending to scratch her back. She reached down and pulled the slip of paper from his laces.

**Were you really a princess-y girl?**

Dana scoffed slightly, pulled out her pen, and wrote a reply. _Yeah, why? _

**Just can't imagine you as that kinda chick.**

_Call me chick again; see what happens._

**Okay, chick.**

Dana, infuriated, passed Logan the papers that were being distributed by Mr. Gunbrook. Dana turned around, slipped the papers in his hand, grabbed his wrist, and twisted.

Logan shrieked in pain as Dana turned around, looking perfectly innocent.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Reese?"

"No, nothing, I just got a sudden pain in my wrist," Logan replied as he said the last few words through clenched teeth.

_What did I tell you?_

**I don't know. I forget.**

_Are playing dumb or are you being serious?_

**Hey! I have a 3.4 average.**

_Yeah, and I am the princess of England_, she wrote back, not realizing the trap she set up for herself.

**Yeah, in your dreams.**

_Okay, no discussing my past princess tendencies from now on, got it?_

**Certainly, Princess Dana.**

_You're gonna get it._

Dana moved her foot around the metal bars holding up the desk, and she kicked Logan in the shin, hard.

"What the hell?" Logan exclaimed with pain and shock.

"Oops, I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me!" Dana exclaimed, knowing damn well she would get detention, even though she thought it was worth it.

"Mr. Reese and Miss Cruz, Can I help you with something?" Mr. Gunbrook asked.

"No, Sir!" Logan replied.

'Well, even so, for your mouth, Mr. Reese and your assault, Miss Cruz, I will see you both in detention tomorrow after school."

**Way to go.**

_I wouldn't I have done it if you would have just left it alone._

**Anything you say, Your Highness.**

_Shut your mouth before I do it for you._

**Ooh, Touché. **

Dana, despite liking something to do to keep from boredom during the long lectures of the use of Shakespeare and literary devices, stopped writing to him and tossed the note back without anything written.

The rest of the class went on for the next forty-five minutes with lectures and examples to bore the students to oblivion.

Dana felt herself nodding off when the bell rang, finally signaling the end of the first hour and a half of lessons.

"Now, everyone, don't forget about that assignment I scheduled last week that's due tomorrow. Write a list of ten reasons why you are different from the normal," Mr. Gunbrook said as the students gathered up their books and walked out of the classroom.

Logan stepped next to Dana and smirked. "Your shoe is untied. May I have the honor of tying it for you, O Great One?"

Logan started laughing as Dana continued to walk down the hall, only stopping to punch him square in the jaw.

"GEEZ!" Logan yelped as he grabbed his jaw while the pain shocked him.

"Serves you right," Dana yelled over her shoulder.

--

Dana looked down at her paper that was reserved for the English assignment that had never been started. The blank lines stared up at her, as if you say, 'We're waiting.'

Dana decided to start by writing **Why I Am Different** at the top of her paper. Following that, she wrote, _by Dana Cruz_ underneath.

She thought for a moment or two. She knew what number one would be.

_1. I never liked pop music._

_2. I don't usually wear make-up._

_3. I wear what I want and don't care about fashion rules._

_4. I didn't play house with the neighbor kids._

_5. I never had any Barbies._

_6. I would rather dance and sing in front of my mirror than go to a party. _

_7. I remember a lot of things, such as old friends' favorites._

_8. I took ballet when I was four._

_9. My parent's never got married._

_10. I never was a little girl who wanted to be a princess or popular._

Dana wrote the list in a few minutes after she got going. She was finally satisfied and slid the paper into her folder for tomorrow.

--

"Class, please pass up your assignments," Mr. Gunbrook said the next morning's first class.

Dana grabbed Logan's paper, put in on top of hers, and passed it up.

"Could you please pick up my pencil, Princess?" Logan asked her, being a wise guy.

"Look here, stupid ass, if you say anything like that again, God help me, you will never talk again," she replied and finished with a, "and pick up your own damn pencil."

Dana, surprisingly, tried her best to pay attention to the continuing lectures on literature, so as to prevent herself from getting more detentions. One with Logan was enough.

"Mr. Reese, could you please pass back these papers?" the teacher asked him towards the end of class.

Logan stood up and walked to the front of class. While delivering the papers, he stumbled on a checked assignment from Dana.

Logan handed out the other papers while sneaking glances at the reasons why Dana was different.

He read the first nine reasons chuckling inwardly at a few. When he read the final one, he tripped over a kid's books as he was walking to give Dana her paper.

When he handed the paper, she replied with a snicker and a, "Walk much?" Logan took his seat behind her.

"Shut up, you little liar."

For the rest of the class, the two didn't talk, pass notes, or even acknowledge the other.

--

"Hello, you two," Mr. Gunbrook said as he ushered the two into the detention room. "You may sit at those two desks."

Logan and Dana sat down in the two seats in the first row. Mr. Gunbrook opened up the daily newspaper and started reading.

Dana whispered to Logan in the lowest voice she could manage with Logan still hearing, and Mr. Gunbrook not. "Why did you call me a liar?"

"Because you either lied to the gang or to Mr. Gunbrook," Logan replied tartly.

"What are you talking about?" Dana answered, playing dumb.

"Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about, Princess," Logan answered, using a forbidden word to refresh her memory. It wasn't a taunt; it was a tool to get her to remember. Dana knew it.

"I still don't know what you are referring to," she whispered almost silently, still pretending to forget.

"Number Ten, I never was a little girl who wanted to be a princess or popular," Logan recited perfectly, exactly the way it was written on her paper.

"No talking!" Mr. Gunbrook said as he pulled his paper down to glare at Logan.

"Sorry, sir." Mr. Gunbrook pulled his paper up to finish reading about a sewage problem in northern California.

After a minute or two, Dana talked again. "Well, you read my paper, you snooping brat."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, why?" Dana asked talking in her throat, mouthing the words.

"Because," he answered simply in the same fashion.

"You suck," her comeback was a traditional kind, like a young girl in kindergarten with crooked pigtails because of a boy.

"Fine, be that way. Just tell me, who did you lie to?"

"You guys, but only a little," she reasoned.

"What did you lie about?"

"Being like the rest of them. I never wanted to be anything like that. But, almost ever other girl does."

"Oh, but why?"

"I don't know," she said lying.

"Sure, you don't."

"I don't."

"Liar."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Quiet down!" Mr. Gunbrook exclaimed, knowing that he couldn't shut them up, but he could make them whisper.

"Because I did."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Why not?"

"Because it is none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"How so?"

"You lied to me. That makes in my business."

"Whatever."

For the next ten minutes, silence thickened the air, until it felt like a weight, pushing her to tell the reason.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"I suppose, but you truly cannot tell ANYONE about this, or I WILL really beat the arrogant out of you."

"Okay."

"So, I lied because I needed something to say, Zoey, Nicole, Michael, and Chase wouldn't care, and I figured I could certainly deal with you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"No, it's not. You have a lying problem."

"I am going to the bathroom. If you must talk, do it quietly," Mr. Gunbrook said.

After the door shut, they continued their banter.

"I do not have a lying problem. That was part of the reason I lied."

"Well, why else did you lie?"

"I can't tell you that part."

"Why not? Is the little Princess scared that she won't be liked?"

"I am not a Princess. I never wanted to be one. If you read the rest of my list, you would also know that I don't care what you think," she reasoned.

"Well, why then?"

"You," she answered incoherently.

"Huh? I didn't catch that?" he asked, quite obviously smirking, knowing precisely what she said.

"You know damn well what I just said."

"No, I'm afraid I missed it."

"I said YOU! I wanted you to think I was more normal. Maybe then you would leave me alone and stop annoying me or something."

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing up and walking the step or two towards her desk. He pulled her up by the hand and backed her up so she was leaning against the desk.

"Yes," her voice quivered as she answered unevenly.

"Liar."

"Do you like calling me that?"

"Mmhmm," he replied.

"Why?"

"Cause you seem to do it a lot lately to get out of scary situations."

"And?"

"Well, it's good name."

"And what kinda scary situations are we talking about?" she asked confused, this time.

"Me," his answer was simple.

He knew she was lying because she wanted him to think she was like the other girls. She wanted a chance. He tried for years, but she wouldn't respond. She finally wanted to, but she wanted to hide.

He put his arms on the edge of the desk she was leaning on, pinning her against him and the desk. "Yeah," she answered rather than asking a question.

He leaned in so their faces when centimeters apart. He leaned in closing the space even more. There were only a few millimeters breaking their faces apart. Finally, she decided it was over. She surrendered and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him closer, closing the non-existent space between them and continually pulling her closer until the space could hardly be closed any more, she believed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. She deepened the kiss as she shoved him against the desk his sitting in. He twirled his finger around of piece of her curled, auburn hair. He continued to kiss her as she felt shivers race up her spine when he ran his hand down her back.

He heard her sneak out a soft whimper, and he could feel her smile as she continued to kiss him better than he had ever been kissed before. He moved his tongue to the edge of her lips, ran it over her bottom lip, and she let him in.

He moved his tongue over her bottom lip again as he ran a hand fro her hair to her face. She replied by running her tongue on the roof of his mouth, sending shivers over him, this time.

Once they broke apart, Dana smiled. "Wow," was all Logan could get out at that point.

"Good?"

"Amazing. You certainly are a different kisser than every other girl." She smiled at his compliment.

"You weren't so terrible, yourself."

"You dropped the lying thing when I started kissing you, right?" he asked her.

She laughed and nodded, affirming that he really was a good kisser.

"I guess you really aren't like every girl," he mentioned as he started to kiss her again.

Mr. Gunbrook walked up to the door, reaching for the doorknob, when he saw the two. Afraid of interrupting, he just walked away from the new couple.

A/n: Well, it turned out to be much longer than I had planned. I will be updating my other Zoey 101 story and my Life with Derek one soon. Hope you all enjoyed (code for: Please Review!).


End file.
